


Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar

by SomeoneEight



Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: Quando Oleg sonha que Ivar será o responsável por sua morte, temendo o futuro, o Príncipe de Kiev então trama deitar-se com o Filho de Ragnar e assassiná-lo enquanto dorme.Conto escrito por Erica Binet (Zamanta)
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689043
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Se eu tivesse um coração, poderia amar você. Se eu tivesse uma voz, eu cantaria. Depois da noite, quando eu acordar, verei o que o amanhã me traz"
> 
> If I Had A Heart - Vikings

_**PARTE 01** _

_************ _

_**** _

Os meses que antecederam a grande invasão do exército Rus à Escandinávia foram como dias de tensão no Palácio em Kiev. Os soldados de Oleg preparavam um pesado armamento, ferreiros buscavam carvão para a forja, mulheres aprontavam agasalhos e comida para seus maridos e filhos. E os navios já estavam abastecidos com suprimentos que durariam a viagem toda.

Tudo estava decidido. Navegariam pelo Mar Báltico até a Costa de Kattegat e um outro grupo seguiria pelo Golfo da Botnia, atravessando a Suécia até desembarcaram na Noruega e assim todos seriam surpreendidos com novos ataques ao mesmo tempo.

Oleg estava animado com as futuras conquistas e logo pediu para que aprontassem um banquete àquela noite, um jantar que marcaria a partida do Grande Exercito Russo.

Tudo parecia caminhar bem, até o Príncipe de Kiev entrar em sua benheira e adormecer ali brevemente, relaxando seu corpo sob a água morna, como lhe era de costume.

Contudo, daquela vez foi diferente. Oleg não apenas cochilou, mas foi também acometido por um sonho que perturbou profundamente seu espírito.

Sonhou ele com ossos quebrados, e uma coroa feita com crânios de corvos. As aves negras dançavam agitadas pelo céu e Ivar estava parado no píer, observando o mar. Ao lado dele estava o jovem Igor e ambos eram aclamados em diversas línguas por uma multidão que vinha atrás. Oleg também estava ali, porém ninguém parecia notá-lo. E ao abaixar a cabeça, ele viu que havia um grande buraco em seu peito e dele escorria uma água muito fria, que chegava a ensopar sua túnica.

Oleg então viu Ivar andar até ele.  
Sim, ele estava andando, sem moleta, sem aparelhos de ferro, sem nada que pudesse servir de apoio. Simplesmente se movia como um homem comum, mas seu olhar não era comum, estava mais azul do que jamais esteve e em sua mão trazia o coração de Oleg, uma pedra de gelo que pingava entre seus dedos como que derretendo.

Ivar encarou o Príncipe de Kiev fixamente e então esmagou a pedra com força até que ela se quebrasse feito vidro e seus cacos se espalhassem sobre a madeira úmida formando assim uma grande poça de água.

Quando Oleg despertou do terrivel sonho, o sol já havia desaparecido atrás dos cumes de Kiev. Era a hora do banquete.

*****

A festa transcorria perfeitamente no salão do Palácio. Mulheres e homens dançando, bebidas e frutas sendo servidas como se nunca fossem esgotar, eate o recém-chegado Hvitserk se divertia ensinando aos soldados os jogos e canções comuns entre os vikings, e buscando entender, sem sucesso, o estranho idioma que os guerreiros cristãos falavam.

Katya estava ainda mais exuberante do que o habitual, conversando com as damas da corte e tendo por companhia Igor, a quem mantinha por perto o tempo inteiro.

Oleg, contudo, não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Sentado na ardonada cadeira de cobre, ele observava todo o salão, dispensando qualquer um que se aproximasse para puxar assunto. Seria inutil tentar focar em alguém quando não tirava os olhos de seu hóspede Ivar.

O aleijado sequer percebera que estava sendo vigiado. Entretido com a embriaguês de Hvitserk e do comandante Ganbaatar, ele ria das historias do irmão e de seu horrível desempenho em pronunciar uma só palavra russa.

Naquele instante, assistindo à um Ivar distraído, Oleg percebeu imediatamente que adorava o sorriso do Ragnarsson. Fosse ele um sorriso cínico, uma gargalhada divertida ou um simples entreabrir de lábios, Oleg adorava Ivar. Não apenas o fato de ambos terem uma personalidade tão parecida e histórias tão semelhantes, mas tudo no antigo Rei de Kattegat o atraía. Principalmente seus olhos e a forma como encarava os inimigos toda vez que estava cogitando algum plano.

O Sem-Ossos certamente não sabia que tinha esse efeito sobre o Príncipe de Kiev, mas ele tinha. E Oleg já não conseguia mais suportar toda a autorepreenssão que sentia por ser um cristão e desejar outro homem. Vinha contendo seu desejo desde que o rapaz chegara aos portões do Reino. Ele o desejava em sua cama, e às vezes chegava a ser doentio o quanto Oleg gostaria de tomá-lo para si como um pertence.

E por isso em sua lua de mel, agarrara sua esposa Katya e a fodera na frente de Ivar. O Príncipe gostava de se exibir para o desossado, provocá-lo de todas as formas possíveis, mesmo que fosse para fazê-lo sentir ódio, só o que importava era chamar sua atenção, mostrar-se para ele. E como não podia lançar sua volúpia no aleijado, a lançara na princesa, livrando-se assim de toda a excitação que Ivar causava nele.

Aquele maldito viking só podia ter sido enviado pelo próprio Satanás para tentá-lo.

Mas isso não importava mais. Não após o sonho profético que tivera.

Ivar iria ser a sua ruína, Oleg sabia bem disso. Seria morto por ele e o Sem-Ossos tomaria tudo que era seu. Afinal, não era isso que faziam os vikings? Pisavam em terras que não eram deles e levavam tudo que queriam. Ivar não era diferente, era apenas mais inteligente que a maioria dos bárbaros e sabia jogar a seu favor.

Mas o prenúncio da própria morte causava uma grande inquietação em Oleg, o Principe mal conseguia engolir um copo inteiro de vinho sem sentir o estômago revirar-se de ansiedade. Tinha que dar um fim àquilo. Dar um fim ao aleijado ou do contrário, ele é quem seria seu ceifador.

Todavia, antes de ascender Ivar à sua adorada Valhalla, Oleg pretendia tê-lo como amante. E ele o teria. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma única vez.

E vendo que o Ragnarsson se recolhera ao seu aposento mais cedo que o previsto, Oleg levantou-se rapidamente e tambem deixou o salão, seguindo-o até o quarto sem que o próprio Ivar percebesse.


	2. Parte 02

_**PARTE 02** _

*******

Quando Oleg adentrou ao quarto de Ivar, encontrou-o sentado à beira da cama, já pronto para retirar suas pernas de ferro. 

O som das botas do Profeta despertaram o viking, que logo que o viu entrar, ergueu a cabeça: 

\- Príncipe Oleg! 

\- Ivar. - O homem assentiu e fechou a porta atrás de si - Já está indo se deitar? Tão cedo da noite? 

\- Quero estar bem quando partirmos amanhã. Já não gosto muito de navios, se eu ficar enjoado será pior. 

\- Um viking que não gosta de navegar. Você realmente me surpreende. 

O desossado sorriu de um jeito qualquer e pegou uma bandeja de uvas verdes ao lado, observando o Príncipe atentamente: 

\- Parece tenso. Alguma coisa está te perturbando? 

Oleg sacudiu a cabeça e andou até ele com tanta calma que, por um nanosegundo, Ivar achou que ele o mataria, mas tudo que fez foi estender a mão e pegar uma uva também: 

\- Foi só um sonho ruim. - deu de ombros -... Você costuma sonhar, Ivar? 

\- Mais do que gosto de admitir. Sonhos são perigosos, faz você desejar coisas impossíveis e matar para consegui-las. 

\- Eu sei de um homem que sonhava bastante. Seu nome era José... - Oleg levou a uva até a boca enquanto andava pelo quarto - Tudo o que ele sonhava, acontecia. Seus irmãos o invejavam muito por isso, pois os sonhos de José eram majestosos, ele sonhava que as estrelas, o sol e a lua se curvavam perante ele, sonhava que feixes de trigo o reverenciavam e isso quase custou sua vida. 

Afastando-se para se servir de mais vinho, Oleg foi até a mesa próxima a janela. Ivar logo levantou-se com dificuldade e o seguiu: 

\- E o que houve com ele? - quis saber, interessado. 

O russo respondeu entregando-lhe uma taça de vinho que o rapaz sequer provou um gole: 

\- José um dia recebeu uma linda túnica de seu pai, seus irmãos com inveja tramaram uma armadilha e o jogaram dentro de um poço. Ali o abandonaram para que morresse. Mas José foi achado por mercadores, vendido como escravo para a corte. E mais tarde passou a interpretar os sonhos do Rei quando ninguém conseguia. No fim, ele foi nomeado governador. E todos tiveram que se curvar para ele... Até mesmo seus irmãos. 

\- Acredito que essa seja uma história famosa entre o povo cristão. 

\- Sim. É. 

Ivar finalmente bebericou um pouco do vinho, mas só depois de Oleg também ter tomado. 

\- Confesso que estou um tanto curioso. - disse o viking - Porque está me contando isso? 

O profeta então aproximou-se de seu convidado com ar de ameaça. Chegou tão perto que era possível sentir sua respiração irregular e irritadiça confrontando os lábios do nórdico:

\- Porquê eu sou como José. Um sonhador. Meu caminho está traçado e eu quero que saiba que mesmo que todos tramem contra mim, não conseguirão me derrubar. Meu destino é ser reverenciado. Nenhum inimigo meu conseguirá tirar o que me pertence. Nem meus irmãos e nem... ninguém, entendeu? 

Ivar o encarou de volta: 

\- Estou certo disso. 

\- Está mesmo? - indagou inclinando-mais um pouco.

Ambos os rostos metade iluminados pelas velas do quarto, tornava impossivel saber o que se passava na mente de cada um. Somente metade deles se revelava. E sob a meia-luz Oleg sussurrou no ouvido de Ivar: 

\- Não me tome por um tolo, meu caro aleijado. Eu vejo tudo o que acontece aqui. E acredito que tem se ocupado muito tramando me destronar. 

Ivar paralisou completamente ao ouvir aquilo, e em seu íntimo tentou assimilar se ele estaria blefando ou realmente havia descoberto sobre Dir e os mensageiros que vinham vê-lo às escondidas. Definitivamente Ivar ainda não estava acostumado a lidar com alguém que possuía a mesma sagacidade que ele. A confusão ficou tão óbvia em seu semblante que por um momento Oleg quase deixou escapar uma risada, mas não o fez. Somente pôs a mão sobre a taça que Ivar segurava e a abaixou, devolvendo à mesa. 

\- Eu não.. - sibilou o Filho de Ragnar. 

\- Não tente se explicar. - disse o Príncipe começando a retirar os anéis dos dedos - Apenas quero que pare com o que vem fazendo. Eu não sou seu inimigo, Ivar. Não é em mim que deve mirar sua flecha. Nós dois temos ambições e podemos conquistar grandes coisas juntos, desde que você não me trate como um idiota... Entendeu?

Ivar não soube o que responder, negar seria como passar por ridículo. Então somente continuou a encarar o Príncipe de Kiev com seus cílios trêmulos. 

Oleg por sua vez adorava a expressão insegura no rosto do rapaz. Era de alguma jeito, muito doce. Seus lábios machados de vinho pareciam um convite irrecusável para o russo, e como que naturalmente, ele começou a abrir a camisa de Ivar enquanto dizia: 

\- Sei também que Katya esteve com você... 

\- O que está fazendo? - indagou o desossado ligeiramente tenso. 

O profeta pareceu não escutá-lo, continuou falando: 

\- Mas eu não a culpo. Você é um homem intrigante Ivar, é fascinante. 

\- Oleg, o que está fazendo? 

Quando por fim abriu por completo a roupa do Viking e deu-se com seu peito nu cheio de símbolos nórdicos, o Profeta sentiu-se ainda mais atraído por ele, tocou nos desenhos que preenchiam sua pele e sorriu como uma criança. A pele de Ivar era macia e firme ao mesmo tempo. Oleg o desejou profundamente e já sentia seu pênis enrijecer entre as pernas. Contudo, chamou-lhe a atenção que o aleijado estivesse um tanto assustado. Logo franziu o cenho: 

\- Achei que isso fosse algo comum entre seu povo. 

\- Eu não sou como eles. Não sou como ninguém. Sabe disso. 

\- É verdade - Oleg suspirou chegando mais perto - Você é único. E quero que fique comigo esta noite. 

\- Como um de seus fantoches? 

Subitamente o Príncipe segurou o rosto de Ivar com firmeza: 

\- Não ouse dizer "Não" para mim, seu aleijado bastardo - vociferou entre dentes - Você me pertence, Ivar. Desde o dia em que pisou nessa maldita terra, você é meu, entendeu? 

O Sem-Ossos engoliu em seco, surpreso com a pressa que Oleg tinha em explodir. Nunca pensara que Russo o via com outras intenções. Seus olhares sempre pareceram apenas de um sádico manipulador, como os que o próprio Ivar lançava para Heahmund e outros subordinados que conheceu. Porém nunca passou por sua cabeça que os de Oleg eram na verdade lascivos. 

E ainda assim, parecia estranhamente bom se sentir desejado, mesmo que este pensamento estivesse sendo sobrepujado pelo completo pavor, de estar nas mãos de um homem tão perverso e imprevisível quanto o Príncipe dos Rus. 

Ivar se sentia perdido. 

\- Achei que o seu Deus abominasse isso... - murmurou por fim. 

O olhar de Oleg então se converteu em pura mansidão, ele estava muito desesperado e quente para ter o outro que chegava a se sentir triste. 

\- Sim. Mas eu não me importo. - balançou a cabeça com os olhos quase marejados - Eu não me importo, Ivar... Rezarei mais tarde para que Ele me perdoe, rezarei mil vezes se for preciso. 

E sem conseguir mais se conter, Oleg o puxou para perto e seus lábios foram de encontro aos do aleijado numa brutalidade faminta que o outro não esperava. Ivar ficou sem reação, a princípio, mas acabou deixando-se levar pelo momento. 

Oleg o segurava junto de si, pressionando seus lábios com toda a força que tinha, sem se importar com a falta de ar nos pulmões. Tudo o que queria era saborear a beijo de Ivar, percorrer sua boca mordiscando seus lábios macios e provando sua língua. O Príncipe de Kiev estava quente como uma tocha e Ivar mais ainda, por sentir-se nervoso e aceso ao mesmo tempo. 

Gostaria de afastá-lo, porém a experiência era nova para ele, e de alguma maneira, não lhe parecia tão ruim. Ivar nunca antes provara o gosto de outro homem, sentia-se enebriado pelo perfume de Oleg, e o Príncipe logo arrancou toda a blusa do rapaz e desceu seus beijos quentes para a garganta dele, o arrepiado com o toque de sua barba e lambendo seu pescoço como se fosse um morango. 

\- Não. - sibilou o Sem-Ossos quando percebeu as mãos do homem indo até seu cinto - E-eu não consigo... 

Oleg afastou a mão de Ivar com rapidez e deu-lhe outro longo beijo na boca em resposta: 

\- Não se preocupe, meu amor. Prometo que serei cuidadoso. 

Oleg o fez sentar-se na cama e Ivar não entendeu como o Príncipe conseguiu desatar as ligas de seu aparelho tão habilmente. Ele as retirou com pressa, mas sem machucar o rapaz, o que foi para Ivar uma grande surpresa. E assim que livrou-se do metal, começou a se despir. 

Enquanto fazia isso, o desossado o observava, ligeiramente ansioso. Não sabia o que Oleg faria com ele, pois nunca estivera naquela posição. Algo naquilo o envergonhava muito, mas o russo agia de forma tão natural que o medo do viking começava a se esvair aos poucos. Oleg sequer parecia notar as imperfeições nas suas pernas, seus olhos escuros o olhavam com obscenidade e fome, fazendo Ivar sentir-se normal como qualquer outra pessoa. E ele amou Oleg por isso. 

O homem logo empurrou o Ragnarsson contra o travesseiro e subiu nele retirando suas calças enquanto depositava beijos sobre o seu peito, chupando os mamilos e tocando em seus quadris. O corpo sem pelos do rapaz era para Oleg como algo muito tentador. E embora Ivar se recusasse a gemer, não podia evitar trincar os dentes de desejo.   
E Oleg se enchia de tesão ao vê-lo se controlar daquela forma. Sabia que o estava excitando muito. 

Logo passou a língua pelo abdômen do desossado e subiu as carícias até seu peitoral: 

\- Argh! Você me deixa louco, Ivar. - grunhiu sentindo-se já completamente ereto. 

Para Ivar, estava cada vez mais difícil não soltar curtos sons de prazer, pois Oleg parecia saber exatamente como e onde tocá-lo. Mal conseguia acreditar que podia ter aquelas sensações devido à sua deficiência, mas ele podia. E elas eram maravilhosas. 

De repente o profeta o virou de costas sobre a cama e pôs suas pernas em volta do rapaz. Ivar se sentiu completamente vulnerável e um pouco assutado. Mas Oleg colou seu corpo nas costas do viking e firmou as mãos em seu quadril de uma maneira selvagem. 

Em seguida umedeceu os dedos com saliva e lubrificou a entrada do amante, de dentro para fora com tanta calma que estava começando a arrancar gemidos do rapaz. E logo preparou-se para entrar nele. 

Ivar estava muito tenso. Mas quando sentiu Oleg empurrar seu pau para dentro dele com lentidão, tudo ao seu redor desapareceu e ele fechou os olhos, agarrando-se aos lençóis. 

À princípio, foi um pouco desconfortável, mas Ivar sempre conviveu com a dor, e aquilo não era dor para ele, era bom e excitante. Ele não precisava se esforçar para satisfazer Oleg, ouvia os suspiros do Príncipe e sabia que ele estava saboreando cada segundo daquele pecado. Pela primeira vez na vida, Ivar realmente conseguira dar prazer à alguém. E a medida que Oleg entrava e saía dele, algo ia crescendo no âmago do Ragnarsson. Um prazer inexplicável que nunca havia sentindo na vida: 

\- Continua... continua... - pedia quase ordenando. 

Oleg agarrou suas nádegas com força, deliciando-se com os gemidos e suspiros abafados de Ivar e com a visão de suas costas fortes e arqueadas. O Profeta jamais desejara tanto alguma coisa como desejava dar prazer aquele pagão. Deitou-se sobre o corpo do mais novo e começou a fazer suaves movimentos, indo e vindo, deslizando para dentro e para fora como em uma dança. Ivar vez ou outra murmurava o nome de Oleg de forma apaixonada, e isso fazia o Príncipe querer gozar na mesma hora. 

Estendeu suas mãos em cima das do Desossado, e seus dedos se entrelaçaram com força. Oleg mal conseguia se controlar. Vendo que estava próximo de atingir o orgasmo, segurou firme no pulso de seu amante e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido: 

\- Céus, você é perfeito... Você é perfeito... Eu não estou aguentando mais... 

Ivar ficava louco em ouvir aquilo e sentia seu órgão latejar de um desejo incontrolavel. Oleg então fechou o braço ao redor do pescoço de Ivar aumentando as estocadas violentamente. O viking segurou a respiração o recebendo com todo o vigor que pulsava dentro de si. Em certo momento, Oleg o prendeu com tanta força que por um instante temeu estar machucando Ivar. Mas o corpo do Desossado esquentou rapidamente como uma fornalha e seu clímax chegou. 

Um prazer absurdo surgiu dentro dele e o fez agarrar as mãos de Oleg quase esmagando seus dedos. Foi como um sonho infinito e breve ao mesmo tempo, Ivar jamais experimentara algo tão poderoso, tudo nele gritava de prazer. E finalmente conseguiu soltar a respiração, entontecido pelo êxtase. 

Assim que Oleg o viu gozar, não suportou e enterrou-se por completo nele fazendo o corpo do Ragnarsson estremecer ainda mais. Um espasmo abrupto alcançou Oleg de forma muito feroz e ele preencheu Ivar com seu sêmen; abrindo os lábios sob a pele do mais novo e rosnando num profundo orgasmo. 

Quando então terminaram de se amar, Oleg saiu de cima de Ivar e ambos se viraram encarando o teto do aposento e respirando pesadamente. Não disseram uma só palavra, nem mesmo se olharam, apenas riram-se brevemente como bêbados. 

Oleg até esquecera de seu plano inicial, porém assim que o calor passou e ele sentiu-se sóbrio novamente, às memórias do sonho voltaram a assombrá-lo como em um piscar de olhos. Precisava matá-lo. Jurara isso à si mesmo. Precisava matá-lo. 

Felizmente, sabia que aquela transa sugaria toda a energia do Sem-Ossos e logo ele estaria dormindo profundamente. Por isso não disse nada, esperou que o viking caísse no sono, e enquanto isso procurou manter os próprios olhos abertos, precisava estar bem acordado para executar seu plano. 

Por fim, Ivar fechou os olhos e esvaziou-se da realidade. 

Oleg esperou até ter certeza que o rapaz dormia, e então levantou-se da cama indo até a mesa de frutas. Chegando ali, apanhou a adaga que estava próxima a jarra de vinho e caminhou de volta até Ivar. Abriria o Ragnarsson ao meio e retiraria seu coração assim como ele fizera com o ele no sonho que teve. 

Parado em pé ao lado da cama, Oleg ergueu o punhal com firmeza projetando uma enorme sombra sobre o aleijado. Sua mão, contudo, estava trêmula. 

Ele sentiu uma leve hesitação ao observar como seu doce hóspede dormia pesadamente, respirando devagar quase como se fosse um anjo ou um deus. Seu peito subia e descia com lentidão. Ele estava feliz. Adormecera ao lado de alguém que o dera prazer e amor, que o fizera se sentir vivo como nunca. E Oleg sentia o mesmo. 

Como era possível que duas almas fossem tão cruéis, vazias, rancorosas, sanguinárias e ao mesmo tempo tão cheias de paixão e idênticas?

O Profeta então abaixou o punhal, sentindo um amargor de arrependimento esquentar o fundo da garganta. Não conseguiria matá-lo mesmo se quisesse.  
Ivar era o espelho da alma de Oleg, ambos se complementavam de uma forma que ninguém era capaz de compreender, nem mesmo os deuses. Ivar era seu. Por inteiro.  
Não importava o que o sonho dissera, nenhuma profecia tiraria o viking dele.

E voltando para a cama devagarzinho, o Príncipe de Kiev beijou o rosto do aleijado demoradamente e segredou-lhe:

\- Eu sei que você será a minha ruína, Ivar. Mas eu não me importo. Você pode me arruinar, se quiser. Desde que me deixe possuí-lo mais vezes.

Completamente surdo ao que Oleg dizia, Ivar soltou um suspiro sonolento e apenas tendeu a cabeça para o lado, continuando a dormir. O Príncipe logo sorriu com ternura para seu amante, e virou-se, se ajeitando sob o cobertor.

Por fim, ele encarou a janela que exibia a noite enluarada de Kiev.

Amanhã o dia anunciaria a jornada para uma Nova guerra. E logo o Sol, a Lua, as estrelas, os feixes de trigo e toda a Escandinávia se curvariam perante ele.


End file.
